Desconocidos en la madrugada
by FS -Twilight
Summary: EL PLAN DE SEDUCCIÓN DE BELLA  RESULTARÍA INFALIBLE… PERO NO SOSPECHABA QUE HABÍA SEDUCIDO AL HOMBRE EQUIVOCADO...
1. Prefacio

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

Prefacio

La bibliotecaria Isabella Swan no había sido salvaje o espontánea en toda su vida... pero estaba dispuesta a empezar a serlo inmediatamente. Su plan consistía en sorprender a su novio, Edward Cullen, colándose en su apartamento... ¡y en su cama! Pero, a la mañana siguiente, la sorprendida fue ella. El hombre con el que acababa de pasar la noche era Edward Cullen, pero no su novio.

Edward no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella misteriosa mujer no era un sueño hecho realidad. Lo que no esperaba era descubrir que alguien había estado utilizando su nombre y su apartamento durante los últimos tres meses. Tenía que encontrar a aquel impostor... y demostrarle a Bella que nada era mejor que el original.

* * *

><p>Es una linda historia que lei hace poco, espero que les guste.<br>Saludos, espero su opinion :)

FS-Twilight


	2. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

Bella Swan hizo una mueca al abrir la puerta del apartamento y oír el chirrido de los goznes. Entró y cerró con llave, que se guardó mientras debatía si encender o no la luz. No quería hacer nada que alertara a Edward de su presencia.

Por lo menos hasta que estuviera prepa rada.

La luz de la luna llena entraba por el ventanal y alumbraba el camino hasta la sala de estar. Un siseo rompió el silencio y Bella se llevó una mano al pecho. Pero era sólo Horatio, el siamés de su novio. Se _agachó_a acariciarlo con el corazón desbo cado todavía. Su reacción había sido más nerviosa que de miedo, aunque era la pri mera vez en su vida que hacía algo así.

El gato, que pareció captar su ansiedad, se apartó de ella y se metió debajo del sofá. Bella se incorporó y sacó del bolso la lista que había hecho en el vuelo desde Tempe. Las listas siempre la hacían sentir se en control y empezó a calmarse en cuanto tachó la primera línea.

_**1 Ir al apartamento de Edward.**_

Le había dado la llave una semana atrás, pero no había reunido valor para usarla hasta esa noche. En el largo recorrido des de el aeropuerto de Denver, la habían asal tado las dudas, pero había introducido una de sus cintas de motivación en el walkman y estaba preparada para la acción. O casi. Miró la segunda línea de la lista.

_**2. Desnudarse.**_

Se desató el pañuelo de seda que lleva ba al cuello con dedos temblorosos y lo dejó caer hacia la bolsa que transportaba en la mano. La tela vaporosa atrajo a Horatio, que saltó de debajo del sofá y se lanzó sobre ella.

Bella intentó quitársela, pero el animal clavó las uñas en el pañuelo y ella adivinó que era una causa perdida. Hizo caso omi so del gato y de su nuevo juguete y se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y la blusa. Lo guardó todo bien doblado en la bolsa, sacó un camisón rojo y lo sostuvo ante sí.

La tela transparente y el diseño atrevido dejaban poco lugar a la imaginación, pero la vendedora de la boutique de Tempe donde lo había comprado le había asegu rado que a cualquier hombre le parecería irresistible.

Aunque quizá fuera mejor no llevar nada.

Descartó esa idea en cuanto se le pasó por la cabeza. Su cuerpo no era perfecto, tenía un pecho corriente y unas caderas anchas. Ésa era una de las razones por las que quería sorprender a Edward en la oscu ridad. El camisón no la cubriría mucho, pero sería mejor que nada.

Después de quitarse el sujetador de al godón, se metió el camisón por la cabeza. El borde acariciaba sus muslos y un estre mecimiento recorrió su piel desnuda. Res piró hondo, tomó el bolígrafo y tachó la segunda línea de la lista.

Se había ido de Denver la semana anterior, después de que Edward le dijera que quería que su relación avanzara hasta el nivel siguiente. Bella necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión final; había aprendido ya que actuar im pulsivamente solía conducir al desastre.

Horatio, aburrido ya con el pañuelo, se subió a un sillón y la observó mirar la tercera línea.

_**3. Perfume.**_

La minúscula pero cara botellita de per fume que había comprado en Tempe esta ba en el fondo de la bolsa, envuelta en va rias capas de plástico de burbujas. Según sus investigaciones, ese perfume en parti cular era el más popular del mercado. Bella se puso unas gotas detrás de las orejas y en las muñecas y el aire se impregnó de aroma a jazmín.

El gato estornudó, saltó del sillón y de sapareció en la cocina. Bella confió en que el perfume no le produjera el mismo efec to a Edward.

Llevaban tres meses saliendo, lo cual era casi un récord para ella. La mayoría de los hombres desaparecían en cuanto les dejaba claro que no se acostaría con ellos por el momento. La pasión a menudo volvía irracional a la gente y ella no estaba dispuesta a caer en esa trampa. Una tram pa que había destruido a su familia.

Sacudió la cabeza porque no quería que el pasado interfiriera con el presente. Su decisión de acostarse con Edward estaba ba sada en la lógica y el sentimiento. Le gus taba y parecía poseer las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre: estabilidad, sentido común y ética del trabajo. Si ade más resultaban ser compatibles físicamen te, podría empezar a considerar un futuro con él.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Miró la cuarta línea de la lista.

_**4. Protección.**_

Sin duda Edward tendría preservativos, pero ella no quería dejar nada al azar. Ha bía entrado en una farmacia cercana al ae ropuerto y había comparado las distintas marcas durante veinte minutos antes de decidirse por una.

La sacó de la bolsa y vaciló, ya que no sabía si llevar la caja entera con dos doce nas de preservativos al dormitorio. Sacó uno y lo guardó en la cinturilla de su tanga nuevo de encaje rojo.

Sólo quedaba por hacer una cosa. Respiró hondo. Ahora que había llegado el momento, la asaltaban más dudas todavía. ¿Y si a Edward no le gustaban las sorpresas? ¿Y si no estaba de humor romántico? ¿Y si ella no le daba placer? ¿O no se lo daba él a ella?

Eran muchas las variables que no podía controlar, pero la única alternativa era reti rarse y eso lo había hecho ya muchas ve ces en el pasado. A sus veintisiete años, es taba preparada para aceptar algo en su vida aparte de su profesión. Había trabaja do mucho para pagarse la universidad y se había graduado con honores antes de ha cer un master en Bibliotecas. Ahora quería dedicar el mismo empeño a su vida perso nal.

Enderezó los hombros y avanzó hacia el dormitorio sin que sus pies descalzos hi cieran el menor ruido en la alfombra. Cuando abrió la puerta, la luz de la luna penetró un poco desde la sala en la oscuri dad de más allá, dejándole ver la forma del cuerpo de su novio en la cama.

Bella cerró la puerta con la boca seca. La oscuridad aterciopelada que llenaba la ha bitación la tranquilizó un poco. Soltó el pi caporte y avanzó a ciegas en dirección a la cama, guiada por el sonido de la respira ción suave y somnolienta de Edward.

Cuando sus pies chocaron con la cama, supo que había llegado a su destino. De sus labios escapó un gemido suave, segui do del sonido de Edward moviéndose en la cama. Se quedó inmóvil, confiando en ser tan invisible para él como lo era él para ella.

Porque algo le decía que, si se desperta ba y encendía la luz antes de que estuviera preparada, no podría seguir adelante con el último y más importante propósito de la lista.

5. _Se__**ducir**__**a**__**Edward.**_

Edward Cullen soñaba con la India y el aroma a jazmín impregnaba el aire mien tras bajaba en canoa por el río Alaknanda. Los majestuosos Himalayas se elevaban hacia el cielo azul cobalto y él se deslizaba por el agua mientras un aliento suave de mujer le acariciaba la mejilla.

La canoa se tambaleó y él se despertó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no estaba en un río sino en su cama. El colchón se hundía con el peso de un cuerpo que se movía a su lado. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con ganas de perderse de nuevo en el sueño.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la In dia. Su calidoscopio de culturas, gentes y paisajes lo atraía mucho. Igual que lo atraía ahora la chica del sueño al rozarlo con una suave caricia.

Sólo que no era un sueño.

Edward abrió los ojos y unos dedos esbel tos le acariciaron el hombro y bajaron por el brazo. En la habitación reinaba una os curidad completa. Se volvió hacia la mujer que había al lado y el cuerpo femenino rozó el suyo. Ella dio un respingo y Edward se excitó en el acto al sentir sus curvas y la suavidad cremosa de su piel.

La oyó tragar saliva.

—Sorpresa, Edward —susurró.

Y, desde luego, era una sorpresa. Y en más de un sentido. ¿Quién era ella? No re cordaba haber vuelto a casa con una mu jer. Había hablado con varias en el bar, pero no recordaba sus nombres; de hecho, recordaba poca cosa aparte de la evidencia de que había bebido mucho.

Pero ahora estaba sobrio, con la mente y el cuerpo bien despiertos. Abrió la boca

Para preguntarle su nombre, pero ella lo besó en los labios y se colocó encima de él. Sus pechos le apretaban el torso, con sólo una fina capa de tela sedosa entre ambos. La sensación de la seda y la piel feme nina en su cuerpo alejó todo lo demás de su mente.

Su beso sabía dulce, inocente y leve mente desesperado, su boca se movía con torpeza en los labios de él. Edward le acari ció con gentileza las mejillas y rozó con los pulgares las comisuras de los labios de ella hasta que la sintió relajarse encima. Pro fundizó entonces el beso y aventuró la len gua al interior de la boca de ella.

En ese momento, supo que no había besado nunca a aquella mujer, porque, de haberlo hecho, recordaría su nombre. Pero el deseo superaba a la curiosidad y lo im pulsaba a actuar y dejar las preguntas para más tarde. Privado del sentido de la vista, los demás sentidos no tenían más remedio que agudizarse. La acarició, la besó, inhaló su aroma, una mezcla ele jazmín y mujer excitada, que encontró aún más embriaga dor que el alcohol.

La colocó de espaldas con gentileza, be sándola todavía, con intención de explorar

Sin prisa aquel territorio desconocido. La besó en la boca mientras acariciaba su cuerpo exuberante y frotaba los pezones a través de la delgada tela del camisón, hasta que empezó a oír gemidos profundos salir de su boca.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello, se puso de lado, besándolo todavía, y colocó los de dos en su mandíbula sin afeitar. Bajó des pués suavemente las manos para explorar su torso. Sus dedos bailaban por la piel de él con una caricia suave que lo volvía loco. Siguieron bajando por las costillas y el vientre y se detuvieron en la cinturilla elástica del calzoncillo, sin llegar a tocar la par te que él más deseaba que tocaran.

Edward colocó las manos en el trasero de ella y la apretó contra sí, disfrutando de la frotación del cuerpo femenino con tra su pene erecto. No sabía su nombre, pero en ese momento la deseaba más de lo que recordaba haber deseado nunca a ninguna mujer. La necesitaba inmediata mente.

Deslizó las manos debajo del camisón para jugar con su tanga, que rompió sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Espera... —ella dio un respingo y buscó con las manos la tanga rota en el colchón.

Edward lanzó un gemido y rezó para que no hubiera cambiado de idea. O peor, para que aquello no fuera un sueño y ella se desvaneciera de pronto en la niebla.

Notó que ella le ponía algo en la mano.

—He traído esto —susurró.

Él respiró aliviado al sentir la forma fa miliar del paquete metálico. Sonrió en la oscuridad. La chica de su sueño había ido preparada.

Se quitó los calzoncillos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cuando abrió el paque te, notó que ella se ponía tensa. Se volvió y le besó con ternura la boca y la garganta. Ella respiró suavemente en su oreja y se fue relajando a medida que los labios de él bajaban por su cuerpo. Gimió, se apoyó en la almohada y le introdujo los dedos en el pelo.

Los labios de él bajaron por su cuello hasta la parte de arriba del camisón, donde acariciaron un pezón a través de la tela. Cuando el pezón se puso duro, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para quitarle el cami són y se inclinó de nuevo para meterse el otro pezón en la boca.

—Por favor —imploró ella, arqueando el cuerpo debajo de él.

—Hum —murmuró él, que compartía su ansia, pero estaba dispuesto a ir con calma. Quería disfrutar de sus gemidos de deseo y sus súplicas, del sabor único de sus besos calientes. Y lo que más deseaba era verla cuando llegara al clímax en sus brazos.

Se movió para encender la luz de la me silla, pero ella se puso encima antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas y su pelo le rozó el pecho cuando se inclinó para besarle primero la boca y luego la barbilla antes de pasarle la lengua por el pezón. Le agarró las muñe cas con las manos y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Edward se esforzó por entregarle el con trol y dejarle marcar el ritmo. Estaba dis puesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que ella no dejara de tocarlo. No sabía si se de bía al hecho de hacer el amor en la oscuri dad con una mujer anónima o a la mujer en sí, pero estaba muy excitado.

Ella lo llevó hasta el límite con las ma nos y la boca, le inflamó todo el cuerpo hasta que él ya no pudo soportarlo más. Le agarró las caderas, la colocó encima de él y la penetró con un movimiento fuerte. Emitió un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Sí —suspiró ella.

Él cerró los ojos, casi mareado de de seo. No podía recordar el nombre de ella ni la última vez que se había sentido así, ni si se había sentido así alguna vez. Luego ella empezó a moverse encima y ya no pudo recordar ni su propio nombre.

La chica de su sueño se convirtió en una mujer salvaje, que se movía con un aban dono que ponía en peligro el control de él. Se adaptó a su ritmo primitivo y ambos se precipitaron juntos hacia el abismo, impo tentes para detenerse o para frenar.

— ¡Edward! —gritó ella, agarrándose a sus hombros.

Estaba a punto. Él le abrazó las caderas y se hundió todavía más dentro de ella. Ella echó atrás la cabeza y volvió a gritar su nombre. Él la siguió y se lanzó con ella a una caída libre al abismo con un grito ronco de satisfacción.

Cuando volvió a ser él mismo, la encon tró acurrucada contra su pecho. La _abrazó_y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En aquel momento, él tuvo la sensación de que sus almas estaban tan unidas como sus cuer pos.

Una reacción ridícula, ya que no recor daba su nombre. Pensó que por la mañana recuperaría el sentido común y cerró los ojos.

Por el momento, prefería disfrutar del sueño.

Bella se despertó sonriente.

Estaba en los brazos de Edward, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho; la barbilla de él descansaba en su cabeza. La luz del sol penetraba, apagada, por entre las corti nas, y lanzaba sombras doradas sobre la cama. La sonrisa de ella se hizo más am plia y apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. La noche anterior _había,_sido más maravillosa de lo que imaginara. Edward era un amante perfecto. Tierno. Entregado. Sensacional.

Se ruborizó al recordar las cosas que ha bían hecho. Se había tomado tiempo para excitarla de un modo que no habría creído posible. Y ella nunca se había mostrado tan atrevida con un hombre; nunca se ha bía entregado así. Pero al menos ya sabía

Lo que quería saber: eran compatibles en la cama.

Su noche juntos la había hecho sentirse más cerca de él que nunca antes. Tan cerca como para contárselo todo sobre su vida, para compartir con él su secreto más doloroso. ¿Pero cómo buscar las palabras adecuadas?

Yo envié a mi padre a la cárcel.

Lo último que quería hacer era llevar el pasado a aquella relación. Pero Edward me recía saber la verdad. Que su madre había dejado a su marido por otro hombre y se había llevado a Bella, de doce años, con ella. Que su padre, Charlie Swan, se había vuelto loco al perderlas y había hecho algo terrible, algo que Bella todavía no com prendía del todo.

Charlie Swan había recogido a su hija para pa sar el fin de semana con ella poco después del divorcio y le había pedido que lo acompañara en una gran aventura. Ella ha bía aceptado, dispuesta a hacer lo que fue ra con tal de volver a ver sonreír a su pa dre. Y sin darse cuenta de que su madre se pondría histérica cuando ella no volviera a la hora acordada. Sin saber que una niña no podía arreglar un corazón roto.

Pasaron un mes y medio viajando de un estado a otro, sin permanecer nunca mu cho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Su padre se guía llamando a aquello una gran aventura, pero Bella echaba de menos a su madre, cosa que no podía decirle a su padre sin hacerle llorar.

Bella había llegado a creer que su padre la necesitaba más que su madre, pero no pudo evitar llamar a casa una noche, sólo para volver a oír la voz de su madre y para decirle que se encontraba bien.

Las autoridades localizaron la llamada y los detuvieron en Missouri. Los llevaron de vuelta a Colorado, donde su padre fue condenado a un año de cárcel por secues tro. Su gran aventura se había convertido en un gran desastre.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabedora de que no podía seguir esquivando las preguntas de su novio sobre su familia. Cuanto antes le dijera la verdad, antes po drían seguir adelante con sus vidas. Esa noche habían comprobado que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, había visto que podía confiar en él.

Edward se movió a su lado y Bella sintió una sensación rara en el vientre al pensar en hacer de nuevo el amor con él. Lo esta ba deseando y, a juzgar por el bulto que se apretaba contra sus nalgas, él también.

Se volvió a besarlo... y se encontró con la cara de un desconocido.

Lanzó un grito de horror y saltó de la cama, arrastrando consigo la sábana de raso negro. La apretó contra su pecho con el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre enarcó las cejas y se incorpo ró sobre un codo.

—Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

No parecía importarle estar desnudo. Flexionó los músculos de los hombros y ella no pudo evitar notar las marcas del bronceado en la cintura y los muslos ni su impresionante erección. Levantó la vista con la cara roja.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Lo ha bía planeado todo con cuidado. Pero algo había salido mal. Ese hombre no era Edward. Su prometido tenía pelo rubio y ojos azul claro y ese hombre era oscuro por todas partes, con pelo espeso moreno y ojos marrones que parecían atravesar la sábana con la que se tapaba ella.

Ciertas zonas de su cuerpo le recordaron lo que ese hombre le había hecho la noche anterior, lo que habían hecho los dos juntos. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que él pensaba en lo mismo. Tragó saliva y se retiró más todavía de la cama, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Ha habido un error terrible.

Él parpadeó, se sentó en la cama, se volvió de espaldas y se agachó para levan tar su calzoncillo azul marino del suelo.

—Es un poco tarde para arrepentimien tos, ¿no te parece?

¿Arrepentimientos? Él no podía saber hasta qué punto se arrepentía de lo ocurri do. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su novio? No la creería. Sobre todo porque los dos hombres eran físicamente muy diferentes.

La oscuridad le había impedido ver esas diferencias la noche anterior, pero debería haber sido capaz de palparlas. Ese hombre tenía el pecho y los hombros más amplios y el vientre muy musculoso. En su defen sa, podía decir que nunca había visto a su novio sin ropa y que no esperaba encon trarse a otro hombre en su cama.

— ¿Te importa decirme qué haces aquí?

— preguntó.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Vivo aquí.

—Aquí vive Edward Cullen —replicó ella. Reconocía los muebles de madera de roble del dormitorio, el arte africano que colgaba de las paredes y la alfombra persa de colores colocada encima de la moqueta beige.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen —él la miró a los ojos—. ¿No recuerdas que anoche me llamabas por mi nombre?

Ella no estaba de humor para recordar.

—Tú no eres Edward. Yo conozco a mi novio.

Él frunció el ceño, se puso los calzonci llos y se levantó. Era por lo menos diez centímetros más alto que su novio y pesa ría unos quince kilos más. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que ocurriera aquello? Edward jamás la creería.

—Mira —dijo él—. No sé cuál es tu pro blema, pero yo soy Edward Cullen. Este es mi apartamento. Mi cama.

—Eso es imposible.

— ¿Quieres ver algún carnet? —pregun tó él. Se acercó a la cómoda, tomó su cartera y sacó el carnet de conducir y el pasa porte.

Allí estaban su nombre y su foto. Bella se preguntó si todo aquello sería una pesa dilla. Se volvió y salió a la sala de estar, donde sacó el pantalón y la blusa de la bolsa.

Él la siguió.

—Ahora dime quién eres tú y cómo en traste en mi apartamento.

Bella se tapó con la sábana hasta la bar billa y se vistió con rapidez. No tenía in tención de darle a aquel desconocido ni su nombre si ninguna otra información. Ya conocía demasiadas cosas de ella.

—Hay algo que no encaja —dijo, más para sí misma que para él—. Yo conozco este apartamento, conozco a Horatio, co nozco a Edward Cullen. Y no eres tú.

—Puedes llamar a mi madre si quieres —dijo él—. Te dirá que ése ha sido mi nombre desde el día en que nací hace treinta años. También te dirá que he pasa do cuatro meses haciendo fotos por Sudamérica. Regresé ayer.

Tenía que ser mentira. ¿Le _habría,_hecho algo a Edward? Terminó de vestirse y dejó caer la sábana al suelo. La blusa estaba mal abrochada, pero se hallaba demasia do alterada como para preocuparse por eso.

El hombre se acercó a ella.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar de cero.

Bella miró el bulto en sus calzoncillos. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? No pensaba quedarse lo suficiente para descu brirlo. Tomó la bolsa y corrió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Eh, espera un momento! —dijo él.

Ella oyó sus pasos y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el gato, pero llegó a la puerta antes que él, la cerró de golpe y corrió al ascensor, situado en el extremo del largo pasillo.

Por suerte, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en cuanto apretó el botón. Entró deprisa y se volvió a tiempo de verlo salir al pasillo vacío. Iba todavía en calzoncillos y su cara mostraba una expresión confun dida.

Pero la confundida era ella. Él afirmaba ser Edward Cullen. Y eso no tenía sentido.

Apretó varios botones en el panel del ascensor, sin importarle dónde terminara siempre que él no la siguiera. Quería alejarse lo más posible de aquel hombre y ol vidar lo ocurrido esa noche.

Pero cuando se cruzaron sus miradas en el último instante antes de que se cerrara el ascensor, intuyó que no sería fácil olvi darlo.

En consecuencia, tendría que confor marse con no volver a verlo jamás.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gusta y tambien espero sus comentarios :)<p>

FS-Twilight.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

Edward seguía mirando las puertas del as censor mucho después de que se hubieran cerrado. La chica de sus sueños se había ido. Y peor aún, debía de estar loca. También, en cuanto la había visto a la luz del día, se había dado cuenta de que no la conocía de antes.

Edward jamás olvidaba una cara. Y la de ella era única, con ojos verdes y pómulos altos y bien definidos. Él no la habría des crito como guapa, aunque sus labios llenos y la nariz pequeña añadían una dimensión interesante a una cara que despertaba su interés como fotógrafo.

Su modo de seducirlo la noche anterior despertaba su interés como hombre. Le hu biera gustado hacer de nuevo el amor con ella por la mañana, pero el miedo que ha bía visto en sus ojos verdes lo había conte nido. A pesar de su gusto por lo peligroso, Edward no perseguía a mujeres contra su vo luntad. Ni aunque estuvieran locas.

Volvió a entrar en su apartamento con un suspiro de decepción y un dolor de ca beza causado por las cervezas bebidas la noche anterior. Horatio lo esperaba al lado de la puerta moviendo la cola con impa ciencia.

—Podrías haberme avisado —murmuró Edward.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, no lamentaba lo ocurrido con su misterio sa dama. Ella le había tocado el alma ade más del cuerpo, algo de lo que ninguna otra mujer podía presumir. Algo que él no había creído posible.

Abrió el armario para buscar comida de gato y se quedó inmóvil. Los estantes esta ban llenos de comida. Latas de sopa y ver duras, cajas de cereales, chocolatinas y bolsas de pasta. Y él había dejado los ar marios vacíos cuatro meses atrás.

— ¿Qué narices pasa aquí?

Horatio contestó con un maullido y se acercó a su tazón vacío. Edward lo llenó y de volvió la bolsa al armario mientras le cruza ban un montón de preguntas por la mente. ¿Cómo había entrado la chica de sus sueños en su apartamento? ¿Cómo sabía el nombre del gato? ¿Y cómo sabía su nombre?

Diez minutos después, estaba vestido y dispuesto a buscar respuestas. Llamó a la puerta del apartamento de enfrente del suyo con la esperanza de que la señora Clearwater fuera una mujer madrugadora. La mujer, mayor, se había ofrecido a cuidar de Horatio mientras Edward estaba fuera y éste, antes de marcharse, había hecho aco pio de comida de gato y arena para la ban deja y le había dejado una llave de su apartamento a la mujer.

Quizá ella pudiera explicarle cómo ha bía llegado tanta comida a su cocina. Y cómo había aparecido la mujer misteriosa en su cama.

Un hombre de edad mediana ataviado con una camiseta blanca rota y pantalón corto abrió la puerta. En la televisión se Veía un concurso y un olor a carne podrida impregnaba la atmósfera.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó el hombre.

—Busco a la señora Clearwater.

—Ya no vive aquí.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que se cayó y se rompió la ca dera hace tres meses. Se fue a Florida con su hija y me realquiló a mí su apartamento.

La señora Clearwater había comentado a menudo lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hija; pensó que era una lástima que hu biera tenido que romperse la cadera para pasar tiempo con ella. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en otras cosas.

¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó al hombre.

—Clyde Buckley —repuso el otro con impaciencia. Inclinó la cabeza para inten tar ver el concurso de la tele.

— ¿Y qué hizo la señora Clearwater res pecto a Horatio?

Buckley hizo una mueca.

— ¿Quién narices es Horatio?

Edward señaló detrás de él con el pulgar.

—El gato de enfrente. La señora Clearwater se comprometió a cuidarlo mientras...

—Ah, sí —lo interrumpió Buckley—, eso formaba parte del acuerdo de realqui ler, pero el dueño volvió antes de tiempo.

Y menos mal, porque yo soy alérgico a los gatos.

Edward sintió un escalofrío de aprensión en la columna.

— ¿Qué dueño?

—El dueño del gato, el que vive ahí — repuso Buckey, rascándose la tripa—. Cullen. Recogió la llave y me dio veinte pa vos por las molestias.

Edward no quería creer lo que oía, pero Clyde Buckley parecía incapaz de inventar nada.

— ¿Le pidió que le enseñara algún car net?

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Sabía cómo se llamaba el maldito gato. ¿Y se puede saber quién es usted y por qué hace tantas preguntas?

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Le dio usted la llave al hombre equivocado.

Buckley sacó la mandíbula.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no se identifica us ted?

Edward sacó la cartera por segunda vez aquella mañana y mostró el carnet de conducir y el pasaporte.

Clyde Buckley se inclinó para mirar mejor.

—De acuerdo, aquí dice que usted se llama Edward Cullen. Pero no se parece nada a él.

Todavía no eran ni siquiera las ocho y Edward quería ya una copa, pero el dolor de cabeza le hizo desistir.

—Creo que quiere decir que él no se parece nada a mí.

— ¿Eh?

Edward respiró hondo y procuró no per der los estribos. Buckley no tenía la culpa de que un imbécil intentara fastidiarle.

—Dígame qué aspecto tiene.

Su vecino de enfrente miraba de nuevo la televisión.

— ¿Quién?

—Cullen.

Buckley volvió la vista a él.

— ¿Pero no dice que usted es Cullen?

—Y lo soy. Me refiero al hombre que se hizo pasar por mí.

—¡Ah! —Buckley arrugó la frente—. No me acuerdo mucho. Sólo lo vi un par de veces.

—Inténtelo.

—Alrededor de un metro ochenta. Del gado. Necesitaba un corte de pelo.

— ¿Qué más? —Edward quería detalles específicos—. ¿El color de pelo, los ojos? ¿Qué coche conducía? Todo lo que recuer de.

—No sé. Yo no me fijo mucho en la gente.

— ¿Lo ha visto alguna vez con una mu jer?

Buckley se quedó pensativo.

—De vez en cuando llama una chica a su puerta, pero no me pida que la describa porque no vale la pena recordarla.

En ese caso, no podía ser la chica de sus sueños. Edward se maldijo interiormente por haberla dejado marchar. No sería fácil en contrarla en una ciudad con más de dos millones de habitantes y tal vez ella fuera la única que pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas.

—Tengo que dejarlo —dijo Buckley—. Me estoy perdiendo el programa.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada más, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Vol vió a su apartamento con frustración.

Ya no había duda. Alguien se había he cho pasar por él. ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué motivo? Registró el apartamento con la es peranza de encontrar alguna pista sobre la identidad del suplantados Comenzó por el dormitorio, donde lo único que encontró que no fuera suyo fue un calcetín negro detrás de las cortinas.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar, miró las estanterías. Dos libros le llamaron la atención. Se acercó y vio que en el lomo tenían pegado un papel de la Biblioteca Pública de Denver. Los libros no los había sacado él.

—_El__éxito__a__cualquier__precio_—leyó en voz alta el título el primero. Miró el otro—. _Cómo__cambiar__tu__vida__para__siempre._

En el cuarto oscuro encontró más prue bas. Había sido un dormitorio pequeño, que él convirtió en laboratorio de fotogra fía para poder revelar las fotos en casa. Va rios artículos estaban fuera de su sitio y fal taba una de sus cámaras viejas.

Siguió investigando y revisó los cubos de basura del baño y la cocina. Parecía cla ro que alguien había vivido allí reciente mente. Alguien que se había hecho pasar por él.

Entró en su despacho y abrió el archiva dor. Todos los archivos estaban en su sitio, pero eso no quería decir que el impostor no los hubiera examinado. Allí estaba des crita casi toda su vida. Cuentas bancarias y pólizas de seguros, contactos profesiona les, nombres, direcciones y números de te léfono de su familia y amigos de su ciudad natal de Pleasant Valley, en Colorado.

Edward tenía que saber lo que había he cho el impostor con esa información, para lo cual llamaría a Colé Rafferty, buen ami go e investigador privado, con objeto de enterarse de hasta qué punto le había es tropeado la vida ese tipo. Después llamaría a su editor de la revista _Adventurer_y le di ría que tenía que retrasar el viaje a Nueva Zelanda. Porque no pensaba ir a ninguna parte hasta que recuperara su vida.

El lunes por la mañana, Bella entró en la Biblioteca Pública de Denver muy poco antes de que se abriera la puerta al públi co. Siempre puntual y profesional, notó que los demás empleados la miraban mientras corría a su escritorio. Sin duda to dos se llevarían una buena sorpresa si lle garan a descubrir que Isabella Swan había pasado el sábado por la noche en brazos de un desconocido.

Un hecho que ella no pensaba divulgar.

Pero tampoco podía olvidarlo.

Se sentó a su mesa, enderezó la placa con su nombre y el sacapuntas eléctrico y desenroscó el cable del teléfono. Tenía que volver a poner su vida en orden, pero para eso necesitaba respuestas.

Como bibliotecaria estaba habituada a proporcionar información a la gente sobre temas de lo más extraño. Y ahora era ella la que necesitaba información. Datos sobre Edward Cullen que le dijeran por qué había encontrado a un desconocido en la cama de su novio.

Antes de que terminara la mañana había descubierto lo suficiente para abrir una car peta, en la que metió números atrasados de la revista _Adventurer_con fotos suyas, y pa peles impresos con artículos de periódico que había encontrado en la página web de Pleasant Valley, Colorado, su pueblo natal.

Lo que no había encontrado aún era una foto de él.

Volvió a revisar los artículos del _Plea sant__Valley__Gazette,_un semanario que se centraba en las noticias locales del pueblo y en el que había encontrado varios artícu los sobre las aventuras del héroe del lugar, entre ellas la del rescate arriesgado de un gato siamés en Egipto.

Según el artículo, Edward se había criado en una casa en las afueras de Pleasant Valley y siempre le habían gustado los ani males, por lo que se había llevado al gato a Denver con él. Bella ya sabía todo eso porque se lo había contado Edward.

Pero no le había hablado nunca del hombre al que había encontrado en su cama el sábado por la noche. Y ella seguía sin saber quién era ni lo que había hecho con su Edward.

El día anterior había enviado varios co rreos electrónicos a su novio y lo había llamado un montón de veces al móvil, pero él no contestaba.

O no podía contestar.

Reprimió un escalofrío y se dijo que Edward tenía que estar a salvo. Ella no ha bría podido hacer el amor con un hombre capaz de violencia, ¿verdad? Y menos aún de disfrutar. Lanzó un gemido y enterró el rostro en las manos.

Nunca había tenido aventuras de una noche ni sexo anónimo. Prefería ir sobre seguro tanto en su vida personal como profesional. Y acostarse con un desconoci do era un riesgo que sencillamente no es taba dispuesta a correr.

Pero la noche que había pasado en bra zos del desconocido seguía en su _cabeza_por mucho que intentara olvidarla. Se ru borizó. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicarle aque lla noche a su novio?

Pero antes tenía que encontrarlo. Bella levantó la vista de la carpeta y vio al desconocido que quería olvidar entrar por la puerta.

Tomó una revista y la colocó abierta de lante de su cara con la esperanza de que él no la hubiera visto. Pero esa esperanza murió cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban a su mesa.

—Disculpe —dijo la voz familiar de él. — ¿Sí? —preguntó ella, detrás de la re vista.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era un ejemplar de la revista de él. Su mi rada pasó de una fotografía aérea especta cular del Gran Cañón al pie de la página, donde se decía que Edward Cullen había hecho la foto desde un paracaídas. —Espero que pueda ayudarme. Bella bajó despacio la revista hasta que sólo sus ojos asomaron por encima de ella. — ¿Qué desea? Él dejó dos libros sobre la mesa.

—Esto estaba en mi apartamento y ne cesito saber quién los sacó.

—Quizá le ayuden en el mostrador — repuso ella, aliviada de que no la recono ciera.

Él vaciló y achicó los ojos.

— ¿No nos conocemos?

Ella lo miró, con media cara escondida todavía por la revista.

—No lo creo.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Eres tú. Eres la chica de mis sueños.

—Difícilmente —bajó la revista y se en frentó al hombre al que habría querido no volver a ver—. Lo siento, pero tiene que pedir ayuda a otra persona.

Él sacó el pañuelo rosa de ella del bolsi llo de la camisa.

—Te dejaste esto en mi casa.

Bella estiró la mano y se lo arrebató, muy consciente de las miradas de algunos de los empleados.

—Por favor, baja la voz. Esto no es mo mento ni lugar para hacer una escena.

— ¿Esto te parece una escena? —sonrió él—. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Aquí no —insistió ella.

— ¿Y dónde si? Tengo todo el día libre.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso en absoluto —le informó ella—. Los dos sabemos que fue un gran error, así que olvidemos lo que pasó.

—Eso no es posible —se inclinó, colocó ambas manos en la mesa y la miró con ojos ardientes—. Un hombre se ha metido en mi vida y me ha suplantado. Yo quiero saber por qué y, te guste o no, tú eres mi única conexión con él.

Estaba tan cerca, que ella podía ver los tonos dorados de sus ojos marrones y la pequeña cicatriz al lado de la comisura de los labios. La misma boca que había pro bado la suya, sus pechos, la piel sensible del interior de sus muslos... Por un mo mento le costó trabajo respirar.

—El Edward Cullen que yo conozco ja más haría algo así.

—Pruébalo.

Ella se levantó dispuesta a pelear. Aquel hombre parecía sacar la pasión que había en ella, una reacción que no le gustaba nada.

—Yo no tengo que probarte nada.

—En ese caso, no me dejas otra opción que ir a la policía.

—La policía —repitió ella, segura de ha ber oído mal.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, porque querrán saber todos los detalles de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Que entraste en mi aparta mento en mitad de la noche...

_Tenía llave —protestó ella.

_Que te desnudaste y te metiste en mi cama siguió él, como si no la hubiera oído—. QUe incluso traías un preservati vo...

— ¡Está bien! —gritó ella—. Hablaré contigo. Dime dónde y cuándo.

El hombre miró su reloj.

—Son casi las doce. ¿Por qué no come mos en el Spagli's de Bannock Street? Está cerca de aquí.

Bella no tenía apetito, pero necesitaba acabar con aquello lo antes posible.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos allí.

—Lo estoy deseando —sonrió él.

Bella apretó los puños y lo observó salir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla con contar el momento más embarazoso de su vida? Odiaba que tuviera aquel poder sobre ella.

También ella había querido ir a la poli cía cuando él dijo que era Edward Cullen. Y la había detenido la misma razón que acababa de esgrimir él: que no quería verse obligada a contarles la noche que había pasado en sus brazos.

Además, antes quería hablar con su Edward. Tenía que haber una explicación ra zonable para todo aquel lío.

Se sentó en la mesa y respiró hondo va rias veces, consciente de los murmullos de los empleados del mostrador. ¿Cuánto ha bían oído exactamente? Era la primera vez que ella levantaba la voz en el trabajo, ya que presumía de controlarse incluso con el público más irritante.

Y ahora ese hombre que se hacía llamar Edward Cullen le hacía perder el control, no una sino dos veces. La primera el sába do por la noche, cuando se derritió en sus brazos. Y la segunda al amenazarla con sa car a la luz su noche juntos. . Y Bella no quería que hubiera una tercera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno solo hubo un comentario :( , pero no importa la historiaa no es mia, solo quiero compartir tan bella historia. Solo les comento que si USTEDES quieren vos a escribir un epilogo de la historia cuando esta acabe!, solo si quieren. <strong>

**Espero que dejen mas comentarios esta vez!**


End file.
